


Выражайся

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Драбблы R-NC-17 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: Не знал, что ты из матершинников, Роджерс.





	Выражайся

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hit 'em up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689332) by [nasadog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasadog/pseuds/nasadog). 
  * A translation of [hit 'em up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689332) by [nasadog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasadog/pseuds/nasadog). 

Сок закончился.

— Что-что ты сейчас сказал?

Бросив через плечо короткий взгляд на Сэма, Стив с разочарованным вздохом закрыл холодильник.

— Сок закончился.

Сэм, ухмыляясь, поиграл бровями.

— Не-а, чувак. Ты только что сказал: «Вот дерьмо, сок закончился!» Не знал, что ты из матершинников, Роджерс.

Стива не переставало изумлять, какой невинной ромашкой считали его окружающие. Он вообще-то в армии служил — во время Второй Мировой! А первые двадцать пять лет жизни был шпаной из Бруклина и постоянно нарывался на драки в подворотнях. Это был общеизвестный факт.

Направившись за соком, он прошёл мимо Сэма и похлопал его по плечу.

— Ты еще многого обо мне не знаешь.

-\ -

— Еб твою… — взвизгнул Стив, и Баки дернулся.

— Какого хрена, Стив? Я не расслышал.

Стив хныкнул, прыгая на одной ноге и изо всех сил пытаясь не тревожить левую ступню.

— Палец ударил, — пожаловался он, надувая губы и изображая жалобный щенячий взгляд.

Баки, разумеется, не купился. Его смешок отразился от бионики сухим металлическим эхом.

— Вот идиотина.

Надувшийся Стив дохромал до дивана и завалился на него боком так, чтобы оказаться головой на коленях у Баки. Когда теплые пальцы погладили его по волосам, он довольно хмыкнул.

— Отьебись, — пробормотал он, начиная задремывать. Любящий вздох Баки он ощутил всем существом.

-\ -

— Да господи ты боже, где ключи от байка-то?

Они были в магазине бытовой техники, и Стива слегка заклинило, что Баки находил в некоторой степени забавным, но все же больше неловким, потому что люди начинали обращать внимание, начинали узнавать.

Стив отчаянно хлопал себя по карманам.

— Да, блядь, еб вашу мамашу, этого, блядь, быть не может!

— Стив, дружище, заткнись.

— Ну нет-нет-нет, нахуй, нет…

Баки схватил его за плечо, и, проследив его взгляд, Стив увидел свои ключи, лежащие в проходе в двух шагах позади.

— Господи, — выдохнул он, наклоняясь за ними.

Баки натянуто улыбнулся.

— Что, старческий склероз?

-\ -

— Стив.

И Стив немедленно навострил уши, потому что явственно услышал подтекст «а не заняться ли нам сексом», а секса Баки не хотел с тех пор, как Стив спрашивал его в последний раз, и он уже начал волноваться, не отпугнул ли его насовсем, тогда как Баки, оказывается, просто тщательно продумывал варианты.

— Я придумал, что хочу попробовать.

Стив обернулся. В ярком солнечном свете, заливавшем их квартиру, Баки стоял чуть сутулясь. На нем была белая футболка с V-образным вырезом и серые треники. На губах его, как он ни старался ее прятать, играла лукавая улыбка.

— Весь дрожу.

Искоса глянув на Баки из-под длинных ресниц, Стив шагнул к нему без тени сомнения.

Баки сунул руки в карманы и, окинув Стива долгим бесстыдным взглядом, с наглой ухмылкой поднял на него глаза.

— Ага, скоро будешь.

-\ -

Пальцы Баки сомкнулись на его члене, и перед глазами у Стива вспыхнули самые натуральные звезды.

— Бл-л-л…

— А-а, Стив, — вполголоса усовестил Баки. — Мы же договорились.

О да, они договорились, когда Баки загнал его в угол и взял на слабо, что в койке Стив и пяти минут без мата не продержится, и Стив, будучи гражданином США и их национальной иконой, ответил «валяй, дружище», а теперь к собственному стыду тихонько скулил в подушку, потому что ебаный спор…

— Да е… тв… мать… — выдавил Стив сквозь стиснутые зубы. Баки тихонько хихикнул. Стив застонал. — Не смей надо мной ржать, ты, c-с-су…а! Сопляк.

Баки провернул запястье как надо, и Стив рухнул на подушку.

— Вот так, Стиви. Веди себя прилично, — хватка Баки вокруг его члена исчезла, а потом его охватило что-то горячее и влажное.

— Бл-л… лин! 

Комкая простынь одной рукой, а другой стараясь по возможности нежно сжимать волосы Баки, Стив изо всех сил пытался не толкаться ему в рот. — Баки. Ба-аки… Бак, бл…ин.

Наверное, его вынужденное послушание заводило Баки не меньше, потому что от кренделей, которые его язык выписывал на члене, Стив чувствовал, как подступает оргазм, но потом Баки отстранился, и Стив приподнялся поглядеть на его покрасневший и опухший рот, на ниточку слюны, протянувшуюся от головки члена. Стив уронил голову, закрывая глаза рукой.

— Завались, Стиви, — буквально промурлыкал Баки, и Стив едва не всхлипнул в сгиб локтя. — Я не намеревался высосать тебе мозг через член, но талант ведь не пропьешь.

— Никак извиняться собрался, придурок? — запинаясь и тяжело дыша, выдавил Стив.

— Не-а, — усмехнулся Баки, и долгая «а» на выдохе жарко скользнула над разгоряченной кожей паха.

— Пиз… пипец, я так тебя ненавижу, — заскулил Стив, и заткнуть его смог только звук открываемой бутылочки смазки.

Какого…

Баки поднял глаза и буквально в ту же секунду засунул в него палец и заглотил член целиком. Рот Стива распахнулся в беспомощном «ох!», бедра дернулись вверх. Баки подмигнул, поднимая голову, и одним длинным движением облизывая его член, и задевая пальцем то самое место, и, и…

-\ -

— Шел бы ты нахуй, ебаный Баки Барнс.

— Ты ж мой хороший.


End file.
